Waiting
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Blaine comes to visit Kurt in New York for the weekend, and they both have post-Valentine's Day surprises for each other.


**A/N: **

**Anonymous prompted: Kurt buys a kindle or something with Swype and just starts sending everything out to his friends complete with autocorrects and Blaine is just so confused.**

Blaine got on the train at the Dayton, Ohio train station, carrying just one suitcase. He was really looking forward to that weekend, because not only was he going to see Kurt, but he had a special surprise for him. He was ready to take that extra step in the right direction for their relationship. The only thing standing in their way was a very long and boring train ride to New York.

Once he was situated in a cozy little window seat of the train, he sent a text to Kurt.

_Just got on the train. Can't wait to see you. Love you, babe. :D –Blaine _

Seconds later, he received an answer from his boyfriend.

_Tat! I cane waist for out dribble dare! –Kurt_

Blaine looked at his phone and snorted. Blaine was either seeing things, or Kurt was very, very drunk.

_Umm… Babe, are you drunk? –Blaine _

_What ate house tailing avenue? –Kurt _

_You aren't making any sense, Kurt. Are you feeling alright? –Blaine _

_Never betty! :D –Kurt _

_Do you mean 'better?' –Blaine_

_That's what I said... –Kurt _

_I'll be there in 4-5 hours. I think you should take a nap or something... –Blaine _

_If you say so… Love you. :-* –Kurt _

_Love you, too. :) –Blaine _

Blaine looked down at his phone, reading through the texts again and becoming more and more confused. He doubted Kurt was drunk, now that he really thought about it. Kurt had never even had a sip of alcohol in his life. It was possible that he was just typing too fast and missed the keys, so he made a lot of errors. But that seemed unlike Kurt, too. _Oh well, _he thought, cozying up with a neck pillow for the long train ride. _I'll ask him about it when I see him. _

…

_Blaine will be herd song! I cane waist! –Kurt _

_That made absolutely no sense at all. –Rachel. _

_What? :( –Kurt _

_Read your texts and you'll know. –Rachel_

Kurt looked at his recent texts and gasped in horror, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

_Oh... –Kurt _

_Yep. –Rachel _

_I have to text Blaine. Very slowly this time. Ttyl, Rach! –Kurt _

Kurt's hands shook as he sent a text to Blaine. He refused to use the little swiping motion over the letters while he typed, because it'd only caused him trouble. He typed out his message carefully.

_Hey, honey! :) Sorry about earlier… I was super tired. How's the train so far? –Kurt _

_Oh, and I miss you. –Kurt _

He got no reply, which made him anxious. Blaine always replied almost instantly to his texts.

_Hey, just letting you know I love you. And I can't wait to see you tonight. xoxo –Kurt _

_Ove yu, to.,m,. Slepy time… –Blaine (Love you, too. Sleepy time.)_

Kurt laughed, amused by Blaine's attempt to text with his eyes barely open and while he was probably only half-conscious.

_Sleep well, love. But make sure you get off at the right station or you're sleeping on the couch tonight ;) –Kurt _

_Kay… –Blaine _

Again, Kurt laughed, relaxing back on his pillows with a sigh. He let his phone fall somewhere, lost in the sheets as he closed his eyes. Ah, he had such a comfortable bed. It would be much more comfortable if he had Blaine there to hold him, though. _Tonight, _he reminded himself. He couldn't stop the giddy laugh that escaped him just at the thought. Because, after weeks of being lonely in a one-bedroom apartment, he was finally going to see his boyfriend. He'd lived with Rachel at first, but since Blaine would be graduating soon, he figured it'd be more convenient for them to have their own place by the time Blaine moved to New York. He'd put a lease down on the apartment less than a month before, and he couldn't wait to surprise Blaine. Kurt hadn't seen him in person—they Skyped every other day—since Christmas and it was February now. He had missed him _so much, _and he hated the thought of waiting even three hours for the train to arrive.

Kurt decided he would go out for coffee to distract himself until five o'clock when Blaine would arrive. Then he would go meet him at the train station and they would walk the short distance back to Kurt's apartment.

With Blaine still being a senior in high school, every day was a waiting game, and every time he got to see Blaine was one he cherished. Soon, Blaine would be moving into that tiny apartment _with Kurt. _They would eventually have a perfect wedding in New York City, and start a perfect family, and have perfect evenings together spent just enjoying each other's company. Kurt couldn't wait.

Jumping out of bed, he fixed his hair a bit and grabbed his coat, heading out the door. He pulled his coat tighter around himself as the cold February air smacked him in the face full force. He really needed that coffee now.

He walked quickly to the coffee shop just down the street called _Jackie's Cup 'a' Joe. _It was corny and Kurt snorted every time he saw it, but their coffee was to die for. It was even better than _The Lima Bean, _and Kurt had even found a new favorite coffee order there. It was something he'd never even heard of before moving to New York, with cinnamon and a bit of a chocolaty taste he couldn't name. It was like silk pouring down his throat and making his taste buds tingle with delight.

When he got there, he ordered his favorite coffee and sat down. It was called the _Cinnabean Special. _That particular coffee shop was the only one that had it. It was a family recipe, Kurt guessed.

He texted Blaine again after about an hour and a half of playing _Candy Crush _and _Temple Run _on his new phone. He was bored.

_Make the train go faster. –Kurt _

He sent an emoticon of a pouting face.

_I can't wait any longer to see you. –Kurt _

_You don't have to wait any longer :) –Blaine_

Kurt turned around when the bell at the entrance of the coffee shop rang, and his face brightened instantly. "Blaine!" He jumped up and ran towards his boyfriend, launching himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine dropped the handle of his suitcase and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt. "What are you doing here so early?" he asked after Blaine kissed his lips lightly.

"The train ran ahead of schedule." Blaine grinned, hugging Kurt tightly.

"Why didn't you call me?" Kurt pulled back slightly, still grinning at his boyfriend. "I would have picked you up at the train station."

"I know. But I wanted to surprise you." Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's arms and smiled warmly at him. "And I figured you'd be here since I know you hate waiting, especially alone at home. Also, you couldn't shut up about how amazing the coffee was here yesterday on Skype." Kurt laughed, almost embarrassed by how he was grinning like an idiot.

"I'm telling you, Blaine; it's like silk going down your throat!" he said excitedly. "You've got to try some."

"I will," Blaine nodded, dropping his hands down to hold Kurt's hands. "Wait in line with me?"

"Of course," Kurt said as he swooped in for another short kiss. Normally, he wasn't a fan of PDA, but he could make an exception this one time. After all, he hadn't seen Blaine in nearly two months. That was much too long.

Together, they stood in line until they got to the front. Kurt was still holding his coffee and sipping it occasionally to hide his blush when Blaine's hold would tighten around his waist, pulling them closer together.

"What can I do for you boys?" asked the woman behind the counter, smiling brightly.

"Can I get one Medium Drip… and one of those little heart cookies for my sweetie?" he asked, smiling as well.

"Coming right up," she nodded, winking at them before filling their order. They stepped to the side to wait for their coffee and Kurt couldn't stop staring at Blaine. Somehow, Blaine had gotten even more beautiful since he'd last seen him. They'd spoken over Skype, but it wasn't the same as seeing Blaine Anderson in the flesh. The terrible quality of Kurt's laptop webcam did Blaine no justice.

"I missed you," Blaine murmured, looking up at Kurt with warm honey eyes. Kurt's awestruck smile softened and he pecked Blaine's lips.

"I missed you, too," he said. "Just four more months and then you'll be moving out here with me, right?"

"Of course," Blaine answered immediately, smiling when Kurt kissed him. "I just wish four months wasn't so long. I mean, it hasn't even been two months since I last saw you and I practically ran here because I couldn't wait to see your smile. Oh, and I may have bribed the train captain to make the train go faster."

Kurt smiled. "That's the whole reason I'm so confident that we can do this. The fact that we're both so eager to see each other just makes each meeting more exciting and special. And I'll be coming to visit for Nationals and graduation."

"You are?" he exclaimed in surprise, grinning in delight. "That's great!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kurt murmured, kissing Blaine's nose.

"One Medium Drip!" the barista announced. She saw Kurt and Blaine and gave Blaine the coffee with a warm smile.

"Thank you…" Blaine glanced at her name tag, "Jackie. Have a nice day."

She waved at them as they left the shop, hand-in-hand. "How long can you stay?" Kurt asked Blaine while they walked towards the apartment.

"Four days," Blaine answered. "I leave Monday afternoon, since it's a long weekend for Teacher Prep Day."

Kurt smiled. "Looks like I have you all to myself for four days, then," he said, squeezing Blaine's hand and winking at him subtly. Blaine caught on and blushed, smiling.

"I'm all yours."

…

"Kurt, this place is great!" Blaine laughed happily once they walked through the front door of Kurt's new apartment that would soon be _their _apartment. "How much did the lease cost?"

"It's six seventy-five at the end of each month," Kurt answered. "I barely managed to dig up enough cash to put a down payment on it."

Blaine looked at him and hugged him. "So it's ours?" he asked into Kurt's neck, the smile evident in his voice. Kurt shivered at the feeling of Blaine's warm breath on his neck, letting out a breath himself.

"It's ours," he confirmed breathlessly. Before he could stop himself, his lips were attached to Blaine's neck, kissing from his jaw down to the curve of his shoulder. Blaine hummed in content, tilting his head to the side. "Love you…" Kurt breathed out, still mouthing at his neck.

"I love you, Kurt…"

Kurt moved to Blaine's mouth, kissing him too roughly as he backed Blaine up towards the couch. Blaine moaned, but he didn't move his lips to respond just yet. "Kiss me, you tease," he rasped. "Why aren't you kissing me back?" He pulled back slightly, a look of disappointment taking over. Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Because I'm saving that for tonight. For now, I have something special planned for you. For us, actually," he amended.

"Blaine, please, I missed you so much," Kurt whimpered, going for Blaine's lips again.

"Honey, stop," Blaine said gently, cupping Kurt's cheeks in his hands. He looked directly into Kurt's dazzling blue eyes. They were sparkling with unshed tears. "I missed you, too, love. But I really have something to tell you, and I promise it'll be much more special if we wait until after you hear what I have to say."

"I love you," Kurt said with a watery smile. "I'm sorry… I just—I'm just hormonal." They both laughed softly and Blaine nodded, pecking Kurt's lips.

"I know. I am, too, but I don't want you to be too distracted on our date tonight." He winked and brushed his lips over Kurt's lightly before going to the small bathroom to freshen up. Kurt stood there, heart racing. Once he'd regained his composure, he called out, "Blaine Anderson, you're going to pay for being such a tease!"

"Planning on it, babe!" he shouted back easily, closing the door of the bathroom. Kurt glared in his general direction, but it turned into a pout soon after. He went to the one bedroom in the apartment to freshen up as well. He didn't know where they were going, but knowing Blaine it would be somewhere nice and probably overly-fancy. So he dressed up nicely.

He found a nice pair of tight, flattering blue jeans and slipped into them with a practiced ease. After changing into those, he was left in just jeans, shirtless. He frowned, sighing. He was so pale, and his abdomen was completely flat with no extra muscle. Blaine always said he loved every part of Kurt's body, but it was his paleness that Kurt loathed. Blaine was so tan and muscular. Kurt sighed, wrinkled his nose at his own insecurities, and searched through his closet until he found a black turtleneck and a deep navy blue blazer that almost looked black. The blazer had red striping and pockets on each side at waist level. He pulled the long-sleeved sweater over his head and adjusted the collar before putting the blazer on neatly over it. Adding to the outfit with a broach on his left lapel, he smiled in approval.

"Almost done in there, Kurt?" Blaine asked happily from the other side of the closed bedroom door.

"Just a second!" Kurt told him, grinning. He searched through his top drawer until he found one last finishing touch. He pulled on his thin, red arm warmers and pulled them down halfway onto his hands. He almost felt bad. Rachel never could pull off the arm warmers, but Kurt pulled it off like the perfect visual of a fashion model. He nodded proudly and went to open the door, presenting himself to Blaine. "How do I look?" he grinned.

"Like you just walked off of your own runway," Blaine replied, soaking up the bright smile Kurt gave him. _Right answer, _he congratulated himself. "Ready to go?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand and walking towards the door. He let Blaine lead him down the five flights of stairs and they hailed a taxi on the busy street. Once in the backseat, Kurt looked to his right and smiled at Blaine before leaning over and kissing him. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," Blaine teased, smiling into the kiss.

"So where are we going?" he pouted. Blaine had given the taxi driver a paper with the address, so Kurt didn't get to see.

"It's a surprise," Blaine shook his head. "And no, you can't bribe me into telling you by kissing me. I have more willpower now than I used to."

"Sure you do," Kurt smirked.

"How else would I have resisted you back at the apartment when I haven't seen you in two months?" Blaine smirked right back at him. "You aren't going to tempt me tonight, Hummel."

"I'm going to try, though."

"I'm perfectly fine with that," Blaine shrugged nonchalantly, not even blinking an eye when Kurt suddenly moved so he was half sitting on Blaine's lap. Kurt smiled devilishly at him and kissed his lips, glad that the cab had a partition to hide them from the driver. Blaine smiled and kissed him back, making sure to keep his hands away from Kurt's hair because he knew that would get him in trouble. "Mm, I have the best boyfriend ever. He gives me kisses even when he knows I'm not telling him where we're going," Blaine said sweetly, breaking away from the kiss for a few seconds.

"I hate you," Kurt pouted, returning to his seat next to Blaine and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Love you, too, honey," he grinned innocently.

"Still hating you."

"Good luck with that." Blaine smiled smugly, knowing Kurt wouldn't be mad at him for long.

…

Blaine got out of the cab first once they arrived, taking Kurt's hand and helping him out of the car like a gentleman. Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Blaine!" he exclaimed, hugging Blaine tightly, when he saw where they were. "We're having dinner at _Sardi's_?"

"We are," Blaine nodded, smiling.

"I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you… I love you!"

Blaine laughed happily and kissed Kurt's cheeks. "I know. I love you, too. So much," he whispered. "Now, let's go inside and take our seats."

"Did I mention I love you?" Kurt grinned brighter than he had all night—not including when Blaine arrived, because nothing could top the joy he felt every time he saw his boyfriend—as they walked into the restaurant.

…

By the time they got back to the apartment, they were both exhausted. But Blaine knew he had to go through with his plans tonight before he lost the courage. Kurt poured them both a glass of grape juice once they'd changed into more comfortable clothes.

"We're having wine?" Blaine questioned, raising an eyebrow at Kurt. Kurt laughed out loud, shaking his head and setting the drinks down on the coffee table. He sat down beside Blaine.

"It's grape juice. I just thought it would be romantic to create the illusion that we were drinking wine."

"I love it," Blaine grinned. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and took a sip of his juice, which was in a wine glass. Kurt tucked his feet underneath him and leaned on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love _you_."

"I love you, too," Blaine smiled. "So… what happened earlier with your texting abilities?"

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes, blushing down to his neck. "I got a new phone. It has that feature where you can swipe your finger across the letters of a word, and usually it's supposed to get the word right. But it wasn't working very well, apparently."

Blaine chuckled. "That makes sense. I thought you were drunk or something. I was very confused."

"Rachel was, too," Kurt laughed softly, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

"I can imagine." Kurt yawned as Blaine spoke. "Hey, are you tired, sweetie? We can go to sleep if you want."

"I think making up for lost time is going to have to wait till morning," Kurt sighed. "I'm sleepy."

"We've got until Monday, love. There's no rush."

"You're my favorite," Kurt mumbled, hugging his torso with a content smile on his face.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Sure, honey," Kurt looked up at him with a soft smile. "What is it?"

"I…" Blaine trailed off, not sure he could do this. Suddenly he wished they _did _have wine. A bit of alcohol in his system would give him that extra push he needed. "I love you, Kurt. And I-I had this big speech planned. But sometimes simple is better, right?" He smiled uncertainly.

"I guess," Kurt said slowly. "What are you talking about? What kind of speech?"

"A speech to ask you if you would marry me," Blaine said in a rush before he could chicken out.

Kurt's eyes widened and he actually dropped his glass of "wine" on the floor, but neither of them took notice of it. Blaine grew more and more anxious with each second that passed without an answer.

"Kurt…"

"We're still so young, Blaine," Kurt managed, struggling to find the words to say. He shut his eyes and opened them again. "I mean…"

"You don't want to marry me?" Blaine whispered, his hands shaking as they rested on Kurt's waist.

"Blaine!" Kurt's eyes widened again. "That's not what I meant. _Of course _I want to marry you. It's just… this is… sudden. I love you so much, Blaine. I just think we should… wait. At least another year so you'll be here in New York with me."

Blaine understood. He didn't like the idea of waiting, but he understood. On the other hand, though, he didn't understand what was left to wait for. They'd been together for nearly two years, and Blaine loved Kurt more than he loved anyone else in the world. They were meant to be. Blaine knew that. Kurt knew that. So why did they have to wait?

"I'm tired of waiting," he whispered tiredly. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone in my entire lifetime. You're the love of my life, Kurt. I just want to start living my life, and I want to live it with you."

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed. "Listen… I love you. I have since I met you and I know I'm going to until the end of time. But we don't even in the same state right now. You know how hard it's been. Getting married would just make more sense if we waited a year. You know that, sweetheart," Kurt said softly, smiling gently at Blaine. "Now what's the real reason you're suddenly being so spontaneous?"

"I'm just afraid of losing you if I wait too long," Blaine admitted, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt murmured as realization dawned on him. He wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine and shifted so he could hold Blaine sideways on his lap. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, waiting for Kurt to say something. "Blaine, you don't even know just how much I love you, do you?" he asked softly. Blaine shrugged half-heartedly. "I love you with all of my heart and then some. You make me feel so loved and beautiful, and no one has been able to really make me feel like that since my mom died. That means the world to me. Because of you, I was able to find the courage to truly be myself and not care what others thought of me. _You _did that for me, Blaine.

"I love you so much, and it kills me to be saying no. But it's not really a no. It's just a… a someday. I promise, someday, when we're both graduated High School and we're here in New York together, I would be more than happy to marry you."

"So… you do want to marry me?" Blaine asked hopefully, looking up to meet Kurt's eyes.

Kurt smiled. "I do. And I will. Consider it… a long-term engagement."

"I like the sound of that," Blaine smiled finally, blushing when Kurt kissed him.

Kurt hummed in agreement, smiling when Blaine straddled his lap. "I take back what I said about being too tired to… make up for lost time." Kurt smirked and pulled Blaine down for a breathtaking kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Oh wow… This went way off track, but I think it's cute! Yay for Klaine fluff! So, this was a prompt I got from TUMBLR (send me prompts at gottalovedarren . tumblr . com without the spaces if you want me to write more one shots). The prompts was that Kurt got a new kindle or phone or something and sent texts to his friends with a bunch of autocorrect mistakes and Blaine got really confused, and it started with that, but I got a little carried away. Hopefully that isn't a bad thing :) **

**Also, this will be posted on both my Fanfiction account and my TUMBLR account, so check out some of my others stories if you want :)**

**Leave a review please~**


End file.
